Euphemia The TimeDancer One-shot
by Historyman 14
Summary: A one-shot for Euphemia The TimeDancer story


**OOC: I do not own Code Geass,** **Gargoyles, or anything else. Just this story.**

 **1996 a.t.b/ 1942 A.D. Holy Empire of Britannia.** **California** **Royal Villa.**

It was a nice, and sunny day in California. They was no clouds in the skies, it was warm, but with a cool breeze. Yes, it was a nice day to be out. Suddenly, a ball of fire appear out of nowhere near the shoreline. When it disappear. Where the fireball was, was two woman. One was a pink hair girl of about 18-19 years. She had on a outfit more then a few years ahead of it time. She had a Katana, a Roman sword, two guns from the 30's, and a futuristic comlink of sorts on her wrist. Next to her was a Japanese woman. She had on a yellow kimono with a katana and wakizashi on her back, and two fans on her belt. She also had on a futuristic comlink and a pack on her back. These was Euphemia li Britannia, the Third Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family, and Miyoko Iwahashi, warrior of Feudal Japan.

"Euphie-Chan, where has the gate sent us now?" Miyoko ask Euphemia. Euphemia looked at the futuristic comlink to check the year, 1996. She then looked around for any clues for what the location was, and hope that they was not to be capture, throw in a hole, shot at, and a dozen other things that have happen to the two of them on they journey together. She then saw something, and knew where they was, and she smile. "I know where we are. See that big rock that looked like it's coming out of the ground?" Miyoko turn, and saw it near the treeline. "Hai." "Well, that means we are near a old Royal Villa. Me, my sister, Lelouch, and Nunnally would come out here on vacations. It burned down a year before what happen to Marianne." Said Euphemia. She, and Miyoko had a sort of basic idea when they travel to the 22st century, and met Lelouch and Kallen son, Alexander. (Now call Alexander vi Britannia the IV. )

After that, she learn just a little about what happen in 2017/18. Yes, she was mad about not getting told about what really happen, but Alexander told them that a future, even older Euphemia and Miyoko told him not to tell they younger self's. Weird? Yes, but they have done weirder stuff together, like Scotland, Demona, Gargoyles, travel to the Mesozoic Era and got attack by dinosaurs, becoming a pirate during the Golden Age of Piracy, friends with goods, and a lot more. So, they could wait till they get back to Euphemia time. (If they do.) "So...what would the Fenikkusu (Phoenix) have us do here?" "No clue...maybe a break?" Euphemia said. Whine unlikely, the two have had 'breaks' of sorts, and they was no one using the Villa from what she remember about it.

"If that is the case, Euphie-Chan, then maybe we should go to this Villa, and..." Said Miyoko as she move behind Euphemia, put her arms around her, and kiss her ear. "Miyoko..."

Yes, Euphemia and Miyoko was lovers. It was after Rathveramoem. She got sent over to Feudal Japan, and she got attack by Miyoko clan, thinking she was a spy from a another clan. As Euphemia first saw Miyoko that day, in her eyes, the most amazing looking woman in the whole world...and then Miyoko knock her out. After that, she was able to get the clan to let her go, seeing how the other clan hated 'gaijin' and she was a 'gaijin' but she was not allow to leave the clan castle. The leader, Toshitsugu Hideaki (Who looked a whole lot like Kyoshiro Tohdoh) made Miyoko to keep a eye on her, and even train her. After a few weeks, and Miyoko kicking her royal ass all that time, she prove herself by saving Hideaki during a attack by the other clan. She earn the trust of the clan, but a few like Miyoko still saw her as a 'gaijin' A few weeks more, and she and Miyoko slowly started to get along, and even learn she liked girls too. But was after Miyoko sister death in battle that Miyoko fall apart and throw herself at Euphemia, and so they made love, taking each other virginity behind a waterfall the castle. Euphemia still felt dirty over how they became lovers, but it was a done deal. After a massive battle with the other clan that ending in the death of they leader (By Euphemia hand) The Phoenix took her, and Miyoko, and sent them to the Philippines around the time of Spanish rule.

Since then, the two been traveling all over time. Miyoko wanted to go back to her time, but that was unlikely. Even Euphemia did not fully believe it would send herself back to 2017, but she had Miyoko. Yes, she would love to see Cornelia, Suzaku, and the others, but Miyoko was far more important. Yes, she had feelings for Suzaku, but thous was just small when you put them next to her love for Miyoko. She only hope the Phoenix would let them stop for good, and let them start a home somewhere and time. Ancient Egypt would be nice. She was friends with them after stopping a plot by Set, Isis, and Apep. They would even give her a tomb when she and Miyoko pass on. They was the Greek/Rome gods after they travel to visit the court of Caesar Augustus in ancient Rome, and then save him, but more then anything, a part of her did not what to go back to 2017. To tell the truth, she have never told Miyoko about what happen to Japan, not the whole truth. She had no idea how Miyoko would react, and if she left Euphemia...she would kill herself over loosing Miyoko.

But pushing all that aside right now, Euphemia put all her love on Miyoko as she kiss her back. Yes, Miyoko was everything to Euphemia. She could not have a more perfect lover. As they deepening they kissing, and hands starting to move to other places, the two heard a noise, and stop right then, and they. A giggle of some kind. Miyoko, as the samurai she was, got out her Katana. "No goes they?!" She yells out. A second later, the two see a little of 5, or 6. She had on a noble looking dress, but made her stand out was her Indigo eyes, and dark Pink/Purple hair. "Hi! I'm Cornelia! I'm a princess! Who are you?"

* * *

 **A few minutes later. Royal** **Villa. Living room.**

Euphemia and Miyoko was on the coach in the Royal Villa Living room, and Euphemia a real hard time thinking. Cornelia. The bird had sent her and Miyoko to meet a six year old Cornelia. _"What the hell...i mean, i done a lot of other mess up stuff, like getting in bed with a few gods in Egypt and Rome, but this? Meeting my little sister? Why did_ _Cornelia never, ever said anything about a pink hair woman and a Japanese woman."_ Miyoko could feel her lover uneasy state, and did not like it. Why did the Fenikkusu send them? And what did they need to do? And for that, why was this little girl not fear them.

The 6 year old walks in, with a tray of two tea cups. "I made tea!" She said happily as she sent it down in front of the two on a table. It looked like tea. Euphemia and Miyoko both looked at each other, and then try to drink it. It is the worst tea the two have ever have, but they keep it down. "So...Cornelia...where is your mommy and daddy?" Euphemia ask. "Daddy is the emperor of the big empire! he's busy working! Mommy is with some friends, she be back soon..i think." _"OK...they's that, but why send me here?"_ "Cornelia-Chan, why do you not...fear us." Ask Miyoko 'Fear you? Umm...why would i? You two are so cool looking, and a cute thingy." six year old Cornelia said. _"Great, she did saw us kissing, and she think we are cool. Just great."_ True, when the Phoenix have sent them many years in the past, some saw them as Gods, or people of great magic. (And half of that ending in people trying to kill them.) "Hey! Ms pink hair lady! Can you and the odd eyes lady play with me? We can tea party, dolls, toys, battle, more dolls, dress up.." She kept saying stuff as Euphemia and Miyok looked at each other. Should they play with Cornelia? They was sisters, but she was only 6, and Euphemia habe not yet been born!

"Um...Cornelia..where's the little girls room?" "Oh! It's down the hall. to the lef..." six year old Cornelia did not finish as Euphemia took Miyoko and the two get in the bathroom.

"Euphie-Chan, what shall we do?" Ask Miyoko. "I don't know. I mean, the Phoenix what us to do something, but what? Play dolls with her? Really?" Ask Euphemia. This whole thing was just so off. What did they needed to do? "I do not know, but this would be a fine break. I shall practice my skills as you play with your sister." "All right, but yo..wait, Miyoko!?" But her lover was already gone, and out the door. "Pink hair lady?"

 _"Crap..."_

* * *

 **The next morning.**

Euphemia slowly open her eyes. She had spent the whole night playing with Cornelia, who turn out to be a little ball of energy. Every part of her body hurt in some way. When she was little, she and Cornelia would play game, but she never remember her having the energy to go all night. She looks around, she saw Miyoko asleep on the front-post, but did not see Cornelia. "Cornelia? Cornelia?" She call out, but not a word. The girl from the future looking for her sister, but could not find her anywhere in the Villa. She started to get worry as she goes outside to look when she heard a cry for help. Panic fills her, and she rush out beach. She sees Cornelia out in the water. Every part of her body, and mind was yelling the something. SAVE CORNELIA! And without a another thought, jumps into the water, and swims out to her.

The water is cold, and Cornelia can't swims for much longer, but Euphemia gets to her, and tells her to hold on tight. She does, and she try to get back to the beach. Something is wrong, it's like something, a outside force is trying to hold her down, trying to kill them both, but she keep swimming. Euphemia felt like she was about to pass out when she got to the beach. Before the black out, she heard Miyoko yelling her name.

* * *

 **30 minutes later.**

Euphemia woke in the master bed-room. She felt like she just ran all day, or something like that. As she slowly gets up, Miyoko comes in and hug her. "Euphie-Chan! I am more then happy to see you are wake and fine." She said as she kiss Euphemia. " I am...wait.. Cornelia! Where is she?! Is she.." She start to go off, but Miyoko stops her. "Your Imōto (Little sister) is fine. She has not yet wake, but i am sure she shall be fine." Euphemia just kiss her happily. Euphemia got dress, and the two enter the living room. "So..what happen Euphie-Chan?" "Well, when i woke up, Cornelia was in the sea. I rush to save her, but something was holding me down, like someone try to put me and Cornelia in the sea, and not come out." They both had the same ideas about what cause that. The two had more then a few foes over the course of they journey. Could be Set, or anyone with magic, or with high tech. If only they had more to work with, but did not.

"Well, i think i check on Cornelia, and..." That's when the Gate started to go off. "Of come on!" She yells as Euphemia and Miyoko are sent to a another time, and place.


End file.
